Marvin III
Marvin III is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez. He plays a passive, though nonetheless important, role in the Infinity Wars. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1979–2000' Due to Martian laws, full disclosure of Marvin's information and of Mars itself cannot be shown. That said, this is the only information allowed to be shown about him: Marvin III was born on November 8, 1979, on Mars as a son of Marvin II, who had been living on Earth since November 17, 1970. Marvin moved to Portland, Oregon, on November 8, 1997, and began to study Earth's biology. He did painstaking work taking notes and making scientific observations on as much as he possibly could, eventually completing his studies on December 31, 1999. On the same day, he compiled all of his notes and observations into a book titled On the Ways of Life on the Mysterious Planet Earth. The book became a bestseller on Mars, with Marvin II receiving a free copy from Marvin III. Since his arrival on Earth in 1997, Marvin has made annual visits to his Martian home, reuniting with relatives for special (and classified) occasions. This was a tradition in his family that had been going on by the time Marvin I was doing so in 1945. 'Acting Days: 2000–2005' Marvin's father and grandfather had previously been actors at Warner Bros. Studio, portraying the character Marvin the Martian. This was made clear when, on November 6, 2000, Marvin's father told him that he needed to be at the studio on his 21st birthday. Marvin understood completely and arrived at the studio the same day. Marvin's acting career officially began on November 8, 2000. He befriended many of the actors, including Wiley, Daffy, Bugs, Sylvester, and Lola. Marvin recalls having an enjoyable experience as an actor even today. On July 18, 2002, the movie Looney Tunes: Back in Action was announced to the actors. Marvin seemed to be the only actor to be legitimately enthused about the film, and he had wondered why nobody else felt likewise. While it was being announced, Daffy raised his hand and immediately asked, "Is it gonna be as bad as the last one?" in a derisive reference to the mixed reception to Space Jam. The director was slightly taken aback, though he continued nonetheless. Marvin was shocked that Daffy had said this. Later that day, in Daffy's trailer, Marvin asked Daffy why he made the remark. Daffy answered, "Maybe you have to see what I've seen to really understand. All I can say is that I've seen some pretty nasty stuff going on around here since the '90s." Marvin inquired about the things that Daffy had seen, and Daffy told him everything he witnessed, including Lola's immense discomfort during the filming of Space Jam in 1995, Wiley standing up for himself in 1998 when the writers wrote distasteful situations for Wile E. Coyote, and when Daffy was denied attendance at his grandfather's funeral earlier in 2002. Marvin was horrified at this information. Daffy then said, "I can just tell you want to tell everyone about this stuff, but you don't need to; everyone already knows." Daffy further advised Marvin not to bring it up to the employees, as he knew their reaction would be far less than positive. Marvin reluctantly swore to keep his new information under wraps. From that day forward, Marvin began to feel ambiguous about his employers, though he still found enjoyment in acting. Filming for Looney Tunes: Back in Action began three days later. On November 28, 2002, an explosion was heard during the re-shooting of one of Wiley's scenes. When Marvin and the other actors rushed to see what happened, they found Wiley kneeling before the charred body of his costar. Wiley was crying and begging for forgiveness. The other actors quickly figured out what had happened, and they all knew that whatever happened was a freak accident. Still, Wiley was fired for the accident. Marvin and others witnessed Wiley plodding sullenly to his trailer and away from the studio. Marvin was completely disillusioned when this happened, and he finally understood why Daffy made his sardonic remark in July. Later that day, Marvin approached Daffy and said, "You were absolutely correct about how derisory our employers are." Daffy replied, "Sorry you had to find out so soon. Hopefully, now you understand why everyone around here's so negative." Marvin said, "Indubitably. Now I completely understand the motivation for your remark in July." Looney Tunes: Back in Action was released on November 14, 2003, to mixed reviews. On June 18, 2005, all the actors quit their jobs in protest of the studio's actions. Marvin was the first actor to leave the studio. Surprisingly, his response was the cleanest of all: Marvin faced the employees and only said, "You are all completely detestable beings, and I regret ever feeling enthused about working with any of you. Any disparagement and disrespect you may face is entirely warranted and justified; you have earned each of our utmost and unabated resentment, especially mine." He then exited the studio, with his belongings gathered with him. All the actors stayed the night at a local hotel, talking to each other about what was to come and telling each other about where they lived. They then left for their respective cities the next morning. Marvin returned to his home in Portland, writing to his father about what had happened. '2005–2019' Marvin continued to live in Portland for the next 7 years, making a living off of observing Earth's biology and sending his updated findings to Mars. In early 2012, Marvin received a call from Wiley, who was living with Tony Stark in University Place, Washington. Wiley mentioned that some of the other actors from the studio were meeting there, and he wanted Marvin to be there as well. Marvin didn't hesitate to be there, and so he took his belongings and moved to University Place. Daffy had bought a house there, and after a discussion, Bugs, Lola, and Marvin moved into it with Daffy, agreeing to take co-ownership and getting part-time jobs to maintain costs. Because of his association with Stark, Marvin became a member of the Guys. Marvin was present for the 2015 Convergence. After the Convergence, Marvin became a secondary member of the Avengers. 'Infinity War I: 2019–2060' Marvin was a passive participant in Infinity War I, though he played a key role in its progression. Marvin worked closely with Dr. Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, and Tails to create technology to assist the All's Alliance in the war. Marvin didn't directly participate in the war. 'Powers and abilities' *High intelligence **Scientific mind 'Personality' Marvin is naturally calm, and he always talks with a formal tone. He has a preference for space rock, new wave, and classical music. Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 Category:Characters Category:The Guys Category:The Avengers Category:Secondary Avengers Category:1970s births Category:1979 births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births